The Item-The Switch
by Iridescent-Gold
Summary: The Super Smash Brother's Tournament is almost over, but a conflict happens. Lucina and Pit are in a bad situation, will they convert it before the tournament is over?
1. Chapter 1

**FYI-The Characters will probably be OOC so, sorry. Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

It's almost the end of Super Smash Bros. season for all the smashers, just a couple more matches to go. Pit was walking around in the Smash Brother's Mansion when Lucina joined him as well.

"So are you ready for tonight's matches" Lucina asked. The angel looked up at her,

"Yeah, these last ones will be hard you know, we're all so much stronger then when we got here"

"So true! Anyways where are you headed off to?"

"I'm going to the SSBS Gym to do some extra training."

"Oh, well, mind if I join along?" the swordsman asked him.

"Yeah, I don't care." He responded.

They then were headed to the SSBS Gym, along the way something catches Pit's eye. It was an item that he's never seen before. It had two arrows, each pointing in different directions.

"Hey look!" He said to Lucina. They both look over to see the item.

"What is it?" She questioned. As they get a closer look.

"I don't know!" He replied to her. He extends his arm out to touch it before it's slapped down. "Ouch, what was that for?!"

"You and I don't know what that is! It could be bad." Lucina exclaimed towards him. She had a point, it could be bad for them both. But Pit ignored her point and said,

"What harm can it do?" He then touches it, making Pit glow as if he had the Smash Ball, "See it didn't do anything!" Pit chuckled.

"Don't get near me though!" Lucina pleaded.

"Oh, what's going to do?" He then goes and brushes his finger over her arm. They then were teleported to a room; everything was white-walls, floor and ceiling. This didn't last long as they were teleported back to where they were. However Pit wasn't glowing anymore.

"What happened?!" 'Pit' said frightened. (This is in Pit's voice, but with a Lucina ring to it and vice versa for Lucina's voice…yep that make no sense whatsoever! So how will you tell which is which, I will put the first name as the **actual** person, then the body's name…I will though just stop doing it because it will get annoying for me but let's get back to the story!)

"Why would you ask me?" Pit (Lucina) asked back to Lucina (Pit) somewhat angry. "Whatever, let just get to the Gym."

They both agree (with Lucina (Pit) slightly more annoyed) and walk there.

...

Lucina (Pit) was on the left and Pit (Lucina) was on the right. Both ready to brawl.

"You ready?" (Pit) Lucina asked, as she reaches for her Falchion on her left, soon realizing it's not there. "Hey, my Falchion isn't on me!"

"Wha-a?!" Pit (Lucina) questioned. He looks to pull a part his sword in two but also realizes it's not in his hand, but that Lucina's Falchion in to his left. "I realized something…"

"What is it?" Lucina (Pit) asked in fear.

"I think I'm you." Pit (Lucina) informed. Lucina (Pit) looked at him confused.

"I don't understand." Lucina (Pit) said with a bit of dread.

"I am in your body, I think we switched bodies"

"WHAT?!" Lucina (Pit) shouted. "I want my body BACK!" she runs over (basically) to herself with rage, but doesn't feel right due to Pit's body slower running speed.

"Hey, wait! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Pit (Lucina) yelled back at his body that was charging towards him. Lucina (Pit) slows down, to then rage;

"IT IS **SO** YOUR FAULT! WHO SAID NOT TO TOUCH THAT ITEM? ME!"

"Okay, okay…I guess it _was_ my fault, I'm sorry." Pit (Lucina) said in shame. _I didn't know that's how I sound when I'm angry. I'm freighting, note to self; never get mad at Lady Palutena ever._

At this point Male Robin walked in and stares to the two smashers. Looking at each of them trying to figure out why Lucina (Pit) was yelling. His eyes bounced back and forth between Lucina's body and Pit. He was just as confused as both of them.

"What's going on in here?" he asked. The two look at him. Lucina (Pit)'s with anger. Robin took a step back, "Pit why are you giving me a death stare?"

 **Meanwhile...**

At the Smash Brother's Mansion (in the lobby), Chrom was wondering where his daughter went.

"Do you know where Lucina went?" he asked Palutena who was sitting at a table nearby.

"No, I don't know where Pit is either."

"She probably went to the SSBS Gym…for the upcoming battle."

"Maybe that's where Pit is to, I actually need to talk to him though…"

"Wait can't you teleport him here?"

"Oh, yeah, I can teleport him to me!" she mocked him. Chrom just put his palm to his face.

 **SSBS Gym**

"So wait, let me get this straight. Lucina is in Pit's body, and Pit is in Lucina's body…you two switched bodies?!" Robin cried out loud.

"Bingo!" Pit (Lucina) sympathized.

"Yeah, and it was all because of yo-hey!" Lucina (Pit) yelped. Pit's wings were starting to glow and fly upwards. "WHAT'S HAPPENING? PIT!" Lucina (Pit) tried to fly downwards, resisting the teleportation.

"Oh, that's what happens when Lady Palutena teleports you to her-r-wait, what?! Oh no-no-no-no-no, she want's ME not YOU!" Pit (Lucina) blurted.

"Again, whose FAULT IS THAT?!" Lucina (Pit) miffed. "Just help me! What do I do?!"

"Well, I just let her teleport me…" Pit said scratching the back of his head. Lucina (Pit) just looks at her body in so much rage Pit's face turned cherry red. However, with forgetting to fight the teleportation, she then disappears in thin air. Robin just tries not to burst out loud laughing, covering his mouth. Pit (Lucina) stared at him in embarrassment.

"Y-you guys, look s-so adorable!" Robin laughed.

"I'm sure we d-WHAT?!" Pit (Lucina) shrieked.

"I've never seen 'Pit' so angry; same goes with 'Lucina' so calm in this situation." Robin said in laughter.

"Hey, it's not funny! Lady Palutena needs me! Not her! We need to explain this to her!"

"Okay, okay fine…but still!" Robin bursts out laughing.

 **Meanwhile...**

At the Smash Brothers Mansion, Lucina (Pit) falls flat on her face in between Palutena and Chrom. Both looked down at the angel. "Dammit" Lucina (Pit) mumbled.

"What did you say Pit, also why did you land on your face? You usually land on your two feet. Maybe I should take you to my _Palutena's Boot Camp_ once this season is done…" Palutena said in curiosity. Lucina (Pit) got up and brushed his skirt off and look up at her.

"Excuse me! I don't need your boot camp!" Lucina (Pit) said stubbornly. Palutena loks at him with a death stare.

"Pit! What has gotten in to you?! Do you have a cold?"

"Nothing, it's just tha-FATHER!" Lucina (Pit) realized that Chrom was there as well. Lucina (Pit) swung his arms around Chrom tightly. Chrom looks at Palutena with confused eyes. He tries to get him off but she (he) refuses to let go.

"PIT! Get off of Chrom, and he IS NOT YOUR FATHER!" She said as she pulled on his wing.

"Hey, let go of me-e-hey, that hurts!" Lucina (Pit) bellowed. "I c-can explain! Pit and I switched b-bodies! OUCH!"

"Wait what?" Palutena asked. She let go of his wings and he fell to the ground. Lucina (Pit) fell on her (his) face again. Chrom just is weirded out by the whole situation.

"So you're not Pit? Who are you then, explain yourself!" the Goddess demands. Lucina (Pit) got up and rubbed Pit's forehead.

"Ok I'll tell you the whole thing."

* * *

 **On a scale of 1-10 on how good my grammar is** **(In my mind) a -10…I'm really sorry if this doesn't make any sense, if you have any ideas about how I can make this better to understand that would be really helpful.**

 **(Also this is my first Fan-Fic on so I will be very bad at everything.)**

 **Anyways keep being creative;**

 **Golden-Lighting**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys/girls! Here's chapter 2 (Which is terrible!)**

* * *

Chapter 2

"So, Pit and I, Lucina, were going to SSBS Gym, but your little angel, saw something. He then touched it, touched me and we swap bodies." Lucina (Pit) explained.

"That makes no sense!" Palutena talked back.

"But it's true, Lady Palutena!" Pit (Lucina) shouted. The three look to see Robin crying of laughter and Pit (Lucina) in the doorway. They walk towards the three.

"Robin, why are you laughing?" Chrom questioned.

"B-because, your daughter a-and the little angel are s-so adorable when they f-fight!" he said stuttering his words. Then stops laughing when he realized what he said, Palutena and Chrom are in rage at what he said.

"What…did…you…SAY?!" Chrom asked with fire in his eyes.

"You know, I'm just going back to my room…I'll be back…" Robin walked without looking at them walking towards his room. He walks faster until he ends up in a sprint, with Chrom chasing him shouting, "YOU GET BACK HERE!" leaving Pit (Lucina, Lucina (Pit) and Palutena in the lobby.

=0=

 **"Hey wait, Chrom did NOT chase Robin!" Female Robin said to Viridi.**

 **"Hey, where did you come from?! I thought you were studying!"**

 **"I clearly am not, why would you tell the people that Chrom was mad."**

 **"It's me telling the story to the people you know." Viridi says proudly.**

 **"I don't care, you're not telling it right! Let me take over!"**

 **"Fine, but in the end I'm the one who's telling the _real_ story." **

**Sorry about that, Viridi likes to exaggerate the story a bit…so where were we? Oh yes;**

=0=

He walked faster until he ends up down half the hall where he start's running.

"I'll be back," Chrom told the three. Then follow him to his room.

"Wow, I didn't know that 'my father' was so protective of you…" Pit (Lucina) said.

"I guess…I mean he doesn't even know that I have a crush on dar-anyways," Lucina (Pit) said rushing on who she had a crush on.

=0=

 **"She had a crush huh? That's clearly not right!" Viridi says to (Female) Robin.**

 **"She did so!"**

 **"No she did not! I'll take it from here." The Goddess of Nature insists.**

 **"Sure, whatever…" (Female Robin) says rolling her eyes.**

=0=

"Wow, I didn't know that 'my father' was so protective of you…" Pit (Lucina) said.

"Yeah he's always been…anyways, how can we switch bodies before Smash tournament is over?" Lucina (Pit) asked the goddess.

"I guess the only way to convert it is to find the item again and touch each other…" Palutena confessed to the both of them.

"What?!" both of them said in unison.

"I did say how to fix it, but looking at the time, the battle will start in 10 minutes…"

"No, I can't fight in Pit's body!" Lucina (Pit) cries out.

"Me neither!" Pit (Lucina) agreed.

"Well, you guys figure something out." Palutena nodded at them leaving them to talk.

"Sooo, how do you use your sword here?" Pit (Lucina) asked her.

"First of all it's called the Falchion and second I won't show you unless you show me how to fire a bow and use your sword." Lucina (Pit) bargained.

"Deal!" Pit (Lucina) agreed. So, the two taught each other as much as they knew to each other before the first battle started.

=0=

 **"And that's the end of chapter two, come back next time to find out if they did well in the battle!"**

 **"And next time, _I will tell the story!"_**

 **"Okay, fine whatever."**

=0=

* * *

 **It turns out that I'm not writing the story, but Viridi and (Female) Robin! So blame them for the bad grammar!**

 **Also sorry for the short chapter, next time I (they) will write the next one longer so be on the lookout for that (Hopefully next weekend) and even though it says that it's in the humor category, it's not humorous at all XD so yeah!**

 **Review time!**

 **Pikmanfan24- I actually wasn't planning to add more characters switching, but I might (probably will just for you!)!**

 **Loveisgold666-Thank you for enjoying the story, more will come! Also I'll (Viridi and Robin) will try to keep the humor up, so yeah.**

 **Keep being creative;**

 **~Golden-Lightening~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so there was something that happened where I thought the 20th was last week-so I posted Chapter 3 on the 23rd because I got mixed up and then deleted it. If you happened to read it on the 23rd, you don't need to read this again (think of it as a sneak peek before anyone else). I will try my hardest not to do something like this again (Probably will happen again). Also if you posted a review on the 23rd, I will not reply to it on this chapter-think of it as me not seeing it...which means I may of saw a review-SHOUT OUT TO Loveisgold666 (I think, if not-LOLZ om me)! Anyways;** **Robin is telling the story**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Next battle starting in 5 minutes, please go towards the teleportation hub to see what battlers you will be facing!" Master hand announced.

"Okay, so you know how to use the bow?" Pit (Lucina) asked.

"I think so…do know how to do swing the Falchion?" Lucina (Pit) questioned.

"Yes, I'll be so bad at it though!"

"Same goes for me, so we're on even ground."

"Right on!" Lucina (Pit) winked. They both proceeded to the hub. They look to see each of the names to see that they are both in the same battle-along with Dark Pit and Zero Suit Samus.

"Hey, it looks like we're in the same battle!" Pit (Lucina) cries with happiness.

"Yeah, I guess we're lucky…" Lucina (Pit) said with a slight smirk in relief. They then both go in the tube elevator one at a time.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Stage: The Battlefield, Items: On, Time: 3:00 minutes**

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Master Hand announced.

Lucina and Pit were on opposite sides of the stage and were both on the ground. Lucina (Pit) was under Dark Pit and Pit (Lucina) was under ZSS. They all sort of went into pairs; Lucina (Pit) and Pit (Lucina), ZSS and Dark Pit. It was not obvious, but Lucina (Pit) and Pit (Lucina) were going easy on each other. They (Pit and Lucina) kept 'fighting' until something catches Pit (Lucina)'s eye.

"Hey! Look there's the item!" Pit (Lucina) pointed at the item. Lucina (Pit) looked to see where he was pointing and started to run over to the second platform, however due to Pit's slow running speed, Dark Pit gets it first. "What the heck Dark Pit?!" Lucina (Pit) fumed at him.

"You caught something Pit? You're not yourself." Dark Pit said with a bit of confusion. "You usually call me Pitto, **which I hate**! And you don't sound like yourself…somewhat girly…" he pointed out-not realizing that he was glowing.

"I haven't changed!" Lucina (Pit) lied. Dark Pit was coming really close to Lucina (Pit). "Don't come near me!" Lucina (Pit) said with slight fear. Even though she said that, Dark Pit still came up close and personal. Again they went in the room that was all white. They returned to the stage. _REALLY?! Why did you do something like that! You're still cute though…_

=0=

 **"Are you serious going to do that again?" Viridi interrupts Robin.**

 **"Why do you keep cutting me off?!" Robin asks with a frown on her face.**

 **"Because, my angel here; doesn't want a swordsman to have a crush on him!" Viridi orders.**

 **"Okay, fine! I just put it in because I thought it was cute!" Robin sighs. "Just let me keep telling the story!"**

 **"Fine, but if you put anything with a smasher liking another smasher, I'M taking over."**

=0=

 _REALLY?! You just HAVE to touch me?! Now I have to learn how to use your body…I guess it's pretty similar since you two are clones so…_ Lucina (Dark Pit) thought. She then goes and fight's Pit (Lucina).

"Hey Pitto!" Pit (Lucina) called out.

"Usually Dark Pit would be bothered by that." Lucina (Dark Pit) pointed out.

"Wait, aren't you Dark Pit?"

"I switched bodies with Dark Pit." Lucina (Dark Pit) said with her head down.

"Ha, very fun-wait, you're not serious, right?" Pit (Lucina) said doubtfully.

"I could lie, but that's not right, so…" Lucina (Dark Pit) said with a sigh.

"Oh no!" Pit (Lucina) cried.

"Well, since he got it and we switched, TAKE THIS!" Lucina (Dark Pit) shouted as she hit him with an arrow, effectively knocking Pit (Lucina) off the platform and couldn't recover.

…

Ten seconds were left, but then you heard, "3, 2, 1" Master hand announced. "And the winner is…Dark Pit." They then get teleported back to the Smash Brothers Mansion.

"Wow, I'm good!" Lucina (Dark Pit) said admiring herself.

"Yeah, because I couldn't recover!" Pit (Lucina) said disappointed.

"Wait, I won! Not yo-WHA?!" Dark Pit (Pit) said shocked to see his body talking to Lucina.

"Oh, hey Pitto…" Pit (Lucina) said while scratching his head cringing.

"Did you just call me **Pitto**? Only Pit calls me that!" Dark Pit (Pit) said with fury.

=0=

 **"I'm pretty sure that Palutena called him Pitto once or twice…" Viridi points out.**

 **"Hey, you said that you wouldn't interrupt!" Robin says angry.**

 **"I never said that!" Viridi defends.**

 **"I'm pretty sure-"**

 **"Let's see, 'Why do you keep cutting me of?!'**

 **'Because, my angel here; doesn't want a swordsman to have a crush on him!'**

 **'Okay, fine! I just put it in because I thought it was cute!' 'Just let me keep telling the story!'**

 **'Fine, but if you put anything with a smasher liking another smasher, I'M taking over.'"**

 **"How did you-"**

 **"Just keep going with the story. Remember I'M a goddess!"**

=0=

"Did you just call me **Pitto**?! Very few know about that!" Dark Pit (Pit) raged a bit.

=0=

 **"Is _that_ better?"**

 **"Stop interrupting the story for people!"**

 **"Fine."**

=0=

"What's going on over here?" Palutena intervened.

"I can explain!" Lucina (Dark Pit) exclaimed.

"Yes, please do! I really don't like this!" Dark Pit (Pit) said.

"Okay, so first Pit and I Lucina switched. Then in the middle of battle, Dark Pit decided to grab the exact item Pit and I need to switch back and then goes and touches me with it. So now I switched bodies with Dark Pit." Lucina (Dark Pit) explained. "So now, we need at least 2 of those items…thanks to Dark Pit." Lucina sighed.

"Thanks to me?! How was I supposed to know that item would switch us up?!" Dark Pit (Pit) enraged.

"Now, now, let's not get angry at each other." Palutena said calmly.

"Easy for you to say! Now I'm in the body of my cr-er opponent!" Lucina (Dark Pit) directed at Palutena.

=0=

 **"Really? You are _still_ stuck with that thought?" groans Viridi.**

 **"What? I didn't say it!" Robin says in defence.**

 **"But everyone knows what you mean. Don't try to hide it." Viridi pointed out the obvious. "Let me take over, again just to remind you; 'but if you put anything with a smasher liking another smasher, I'M taking over.'"**

 **"Seriously, how do you do that?!"**

 **So, since Robin here can't seem to get 'shipping' out of her mind. I'm taking over from here.**

=0=

"Easy for you to say! Now I'm in the body of an angel, not a swordsman!" Lucina (Dark Pit) got defensive.

"Yeah, plus I don't want my body scratched…" Pit (Lucina) said.

"As if I'm going to get your body scratched." Dark Pit (Pit) commented.

"Well, I'll call a meeting, for some of the other smashers to know what's going on so they don't get involved in this chaos." Palutena mentioned. She then asked held the announcement, a lot of the people could make it, but most didn't due to some battles going on and extra training.

=0=

 **"And we're done for now!" Robin chirps in.**

 **"Hey I was getting to the good part!" Viridi says towards Robin.**

 **"Well, someone always seems to cut in when I'm telling the story so yeah!" Robin throws the sentence at Viridi.**

 **"Hey, this Fan Fiction doesn't have the genre 'romance', now does it?" Viridi points out. "It has Friendship/Humor"**

 **"Whose bright idea was to have it as _Friendship?_ Let alone Humor?"**

 **"I'm pretty sure you."**

 **"Yeah, but that's because I was goi-wait no you did it!"**

 **"The chapter is over, get over it." Viridi sighs.**

 **"I don't car-"**

 **"Bye!"**

=0=

* * *

 **So any thoughts on the whole Viridi and Robin thing going on? Am (Are) I (They) writing poor? (I think so!) Anyways the next chapter will hopefully be posted next Friday (more likely Saturday or Sunday but I'll try to post it on Friday.) And since the mix up thing went on, it's another thing to add to my list of why I'm bad at writing! :P XD**

 **Anyways, I hope this Chapter makes up for the short one last time, also I added Dark Pit in, well because the whole Pitto thing is funny (in my mind) so yeah. Also the whole 'back story' on why I have Viridi and Robin telling the story will be explained in the very last chapter!**

 **Review Time!**

 **LoveisGold666-Thank you for liking the story! And you always make me laugh when I read your comments (in a good way). Also it may or may not be Dark Pit…just kidding it's Dark Pit BUT only in Robin's version, clearly Viridi hates the idea so :).**

 **Keep being Creative;**

 **~Golden-Lighting~**


	4. Chapter 4

**FYI-Robin is telling the story**

* * *

Chapter 4

The meeting was held in the Dining Hall of the Smash Brothers Mansion, just because of the plentiful seating. Palutena was at the farthest end of the table. Pit (Lucina), Dark Pit (Pit), Lucina (Dark Pit) were also at the far end near Palutena. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Rosalina & Luma, Mr. Game & Watch, Little Mac, Link, Zelda, Sheik, Samus, Marth, Ike, Robin (Male), Duck Hunt Dog, Kirby, Meta Knight, Fox, Falco, Pikachu, Lucario, R.O.B., Ness, Lucas, Captain Falcon, Villager, Olimar, Wii Fit Trainers, Shulk, Pac-Man and Mega-Man were all spread along the table. Small talks were going on between small of the fighter before the meeting was actually starting. Palutena then used her angel wings ('forward smash') to get everyone's attention. The chatter stopped and all eyes were on the Goddess of Light. She cleared her throat,

"Good afternoon fellow smashers! This will be a brief meeting and then you can go back to whatever you were doing. I just need to warn you about an item; apparently the item that will be described has the ability to switch smasher's bodies with themselves…" Palutena warned. "I would like Pit and Lucina to explain further." The Lucina (Dark Pit) and Pit (Lucina) go up there.

"Hello, I'm Lucina, but in Dark Pit's body." Lucina (Dark Pit) introduced herself.

"Yes, same goes for me, I'm Pit but in Lucina's body." Pit joined.

"What happen was that we found an item. Pit touched it then touched me, hence why we switched." Lucina (Dark Pit) started. "However, Dark Pit who's now in Pit's body, didn't know any better and touched me when he got the item as well."

"The item has two arrows going in opposite directions; the top one is purple while the bottom one is yellow." Pit (Lucina) explained. All the smashers looked at each other doubtfully as they weren't getting to the point of why they were here in the first place.

"What's the point of this meeting?" Male Wii Fit Trainer asked for most, if not all the smashers who were listening to this meeting.

"The point is, please DO NOT touch the item if you happen to see it!" Palutena answered. "Also tell the rest of the smashers that could not make it about this item. Thank you for coming, you may leave now." With that, all the smashers got up and went in all directions. Expect, Marth who held back. He then went to Lucina (Dark Pit) and taunted her.

"Well, look who got herself in a bad situation…" Marth smirked.

"Shut it, don't bother me…it wasn't my fault!" Lucina defended.

"Whatever, a proper swordsman would know better, let alone a princess…" Marth said rubbing the sentence in.

"You get away from my daughter!" Chrom cut in. They both look to see Chrom walking towards them.

"Whatever, see you next time _princess_." Marth snickered. He then left, but Chrom still gave him a death stare as he walked by.

"Are you alright?" Chrom asked his daughter softly.

"No! Do you think I'm alright? I'm in Dark Pit's body!" Lucina said.

"I-I'm sorry…" Chrom said trying to comfort her.

"Awww! So adorable!" (Male) Robin said as he saw what was going on. The two turn to see him standing and watching the whole thing.

"And you said what about my daughter?" Chrom questioned.

"Father, please…" Lucina (Dark Pit) reassured him.

"Nothing, Chrom…" Robin said. "Just saying that you two are adorable together." Robin murmured to himself. Chrom looked at him suspiciously, but went on to say;

"Did you want something?"

"Yes, I do! I need you both to come with me!"

Lucina (Dark Pit) and Chrom looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders as they followed Robin. Robin then commented "You probably want to get Pit…or Dark Pit, which ever doesn't matter."

"Did someone say my name?" Pit (Lucina) asked since he overheard Robin.

"Yes, you actually need to come with me." Robin said. So, Pit (Lucina) joined along.

=0=

 **"I just thought of something. Why aren't you in the story?" Viridi wonders.**

 **"It's awkward, that's why, plus Masterhand said I didn't need to be at the tournament anymore." Robin answers proudly.**

 **"Oh…back to the story!"**

 **"Okay now where was-wait I thought you knew everything oh Goddess of Nature!"**

 **"Are you going to tell it or not?"**

 **"I will, when you answer my question!"**

 **"Fine, at least I know-"**

 **"Know what? Hmm, hmm?"**

 **"KNOW HOW TO TELL A STORY!" Viridi rages. "GET ON WITH IT!"**

 **"Okay, okay…anger issues much…"**

 **"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear anything…"**

=0=

The four were off, to where ever Robin was taking them.

"Do you mind telling us where we are going?" Lucina (Dark Pit) asked. Robin turned his head towards her,

"You'll see."

"Really? That's all the information we get, 'You'll see'?!" Lucina (Dark Pit) asked anxiously.

"We're almost there. Don't worry." He ensured.

"I feel like I should worry, because I don't-" Lucina (Dark Pit) was cut off.

"There it is! The item that you guys have been looking for!" Robin exclaimed. Pit (Lucina) and Lucina (Dark Pit) looked at the item that was behind a bench.

"That's it alright, Are you ready Pitto?" Pit (Lucina) asked Lucina (Dark Pit).

"YES! Finally I can get out of this body!" Lucina (Dark Pit) yelled with excitement. Pit (Lucina) touched the item then touched Lucina (Dark Pit). They were teleported to the white room then teleported back.

"Did it work?" Chorm asked them both. Lucina was now back to her normal self, she knew it because she looked at Dark Pit. She examined herself as well and saw that the Falchion was on her left side. She then instantly answered her father's question by giving him a tight hug.

"Aww, SO CUTE!" Robin said in a high pitched voice. The two swordsmen looked at him, annoyed and embarrassed by his comment. "What? You guys together are! I mean you never act like this in Ylisse, so it's new for me."

 _We do, you just never get the chance to see it…_ both swordsmen thought.

"I'm happy for you, I wish I had my body!" Pit said ashamed at himself.

"Don't worry Pit, we'll find another item." Lucina said to him.

"I sure hope so, because the tournament will be over tomorrow." Pit (Dark Pit) frowned.

 _"All Smashers to the teleportation hub for the next round!"_ Master hand announced.

"That's our cue I guess, let's go!" Robin said. They all then walk back to the hub.

=0=

 **"Hmm…" Robin wonders.**

 **"What is it?" Viridi asks.**

 **"You still didn't explain how you recalled the dialog…"**

 **"What? I don't know what you're talking about."**

 **"Sure you do! When you clearly stated word for word the conversation we had in the last chapter…"**

 **"I told you, I'm a Goddess, what more needs to be said?"**

 **"Yeah, a Goddess who doesn't know why I wasn't in the story."**

 **"Does it matter? The chapter is over!"**

 **"You will tell me, like it or not."**

 **"Sure…anyways I'm telling the chapter next time."**

=0=

* * *

 **So now Pit and Dark Pit have to find an item…I wonder if he'll touch Lucina again thinking she's Pit. Hmm (SPOILERS if you want to skip look for the word MOO)-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-…...I don't think so,...**

 **(MOO) but it brings up the question if they'll find the item next chapter or if they will stay like that forever. Anyways-**

 **Review Time!**

 **Loveisgold666-So shout out to you! Anyways, No Viridi does not have a crush on Dark Pit, in the "secret" dialog of the actual Smash Bros (Palutena's Guidance Messages) Viridi states that Dark Pit is her servant now, so I'm keeping it that way. But, the whole Palutena thing…maybe or maybe not. You'll just have to see! :)**

 **PikminFan24-Oh, there will be more switching chaos, hopefully. Can't say for sure on who made the item.**

 **Next chapter is hopefully going to be posted next weekend as usual. Thank you to all who comment and read my story, it means I know people somewhat enjoy it. Also, the story behind Marth and Lucina is inspired by a video I watched (on a popular website, which _you_ guys can figure out), so with that being said:**

 **Keep being creative,**

 **~Golden-Lighting~**


	5. Chapter 5

FYI-Viridi is telling the story.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Okay, let's see…" Lucina thought out loud. She looked for her name and didn't find it. "Huh?!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" Robin asked concerned.

"I don't see my name…" Lucina said. He already found his name but was looking for her name, but couldn't find it either.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" a voice shouted. Almost every smasher turned in the direction that the voice made. It was Dark Pit (Pit). "Why is MY name up twice?!" Lucina then looked back at the board to see that, yes it was true that his name was up twice. Everyone did as well, which was confusing, until an announcement was made,

"Would the following Smashers please go to The Main Foyer; Dark Pit, Pit and Lucina. That's; Dark Pit, Pit, Lucina." The voice wasn't that of Master Hand though…at this point everyone was turning to their neighbour questioning what was going on. Lucina turned to Robin,

"Do I have to go?" Lucina asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so…"

"Okay, hope you do well in battle, if it starts!" Lucina said and waved at him. Robin gladly waved back.

=0=

 **"That sounds like amourshipping." Robin says.**

 **"And?"**

 **"Well, why can't I say anything like that but YOU can?"**

 **"No reason, it's just you had to put my servant in to your story and that clearly did not happen."**

 **"Well fine then…" Robin's arms were crossed. Viridi looks at her.**

 **"What's wrong? Something got to you there?"**

 **"IT'S JUST NOT FAIR THAT I'M NOT ALLOW TO PUT AMOURSHIPPING,"**

 **"It's not amourshipping, they're good friends."**

 **"WHATEVER, AND YOU ARE!"**

 **"Anyways, back to the story."**

 **"NO!"**

 **So we were at the part where…? Oh yes I remember!**

=0=

Lucina made her way to the main foyer along with Pit (Dark Pit) and Dark Pit (Pit).

"So there Pit, how is it to not have a bow?" Dark Pit (Pit) said towards Lucina.

"What?" Lucina was confused at this question because she forgot that her and Pit switched bodies.

"You heard m-wait, so you _like_ having Lucina's body?!" He asked. Pit was about to say something, but Lucina looked over at him and gave him a wink for him to go along as if they never switched.

"I never said that." Lucina said trying to sound somewhat like Pit.

"B-but, but, never mind." Dark Pit shock his head, confused at both himself and the conversation.

=0=

 **"LOOK I DON'T CARE IF SOMEHOW YOU DON'T LIKE ME-"Robin bursts out yelling.**

 **"Hey, I can't say anymore because I have to do something, so if you wanted to keep telling the story…-"**

 **"BUT YOU STILL-Wait what, okay fine I'll start telling it…"**

 **"Okay, all done, so where were we?"**

 **"HEY, I was going to tell the story, plus you said you had to do something!"**

 **"I'm only kidding, go on with the story."**

 **Okay, sorry to lose my temper there, we were at this part;**

=0=

"Oh, we are only messing with you, I'm Lucina, the _normal_ Lucina. Pit and I switched bodies." Lucina said.

"That's nice, I sort of rather that you were in my body, not my copy counterpart over there…" Dark Pit (Pit) said with a smirk.

"Hey I'm NOT a copy of you! You're a copy of ME!" Pit (Dark Pit) cried out.

"Stop it you two, we're here…? Wait no one's here…" Lucina said confused.

"What?!" Both angels said.

 _"Hello smashers, All I need to know is if you all are switched up, who's in whose body?" the voice asked in a mysterious tone._

"Okay, Dark Pit and Pit are switched and I'm normal." Lucina spoke up.

 _"Thank you, that's all I needed to know."_

"Hey wait, How's you know about this whole switch up thing anyways?!" Pit (Dark Pit) exclaimed.

 _"Why does the servant of the Goddess of Light, ask so many questions, anyways good luck in battle!"_

"That voice sounds familiar, I don't know why…" Pit (Dark Pit) said to himself.

"Well, that was interesting, so I guess we can head back to the teleportation center…" Dark Pit (Pit) said to the other, so they then go there.

=0=

 **"Hmph, lack of information there." Viridi points out.**

 **"So what did you want me to say? And also, I thought you were going to do something."**

 **"I already did, you didn't want the camera to die on us, especially for my troops. Besides I just thought you could have more detail."**

 **"Okay then…why are we recording this again?"**

 **"Be-cause Crazy Hand told the story to us, and now it's a video Fan-Fiction." Viridi says proudly.**

 **"Oh, yes and you _have_ to tell it to all your troops…"**

 **"Whatever, do you want to continue the story or not?"**

 **"I will,"**

=0=

When they got there, the board had everyone's name once no more two Dark Pits. Each of the smashers go in their respective tubes for the next battle.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Stage: Final Destination, Items: Off, Stock: 2 (Custom Moves-ON)**

"3, 2, 1 Go!" The voice that was not Master hand called.

It was Palutena and Pit (Dark Pit) on this stage, Palutena was on the left while Pit was on the right. Palutena had Explosive Flame, Super Speed, Warp and Counter as her special moves; while Pit (Dark Pit) kept the same original move set that Dark Pit had.

"I see that you've got yourself in Pitto's body, right Pit?" Palutena noticed.

"Yeah, but how did you know that?" Pit (Dark Pit) questioned as he shot and arrow. Palutena dodged it and replied.

"I have an _All Seeing Eye_ remember?" Palutena chuckled and used Explosive Flame on Pit and effectively knocked him off the platform. However Pit could recover this time because it was the same motion that he used to recover. When he got back up he said,

"Yeah, but I didn't think you could use it, not at Smash Bros of course…" The two kept launching attacks against each other, but then Palutena grabbed him and threw him backwards. He was launched so far that he couldn't recover. Pit (Dark Pit) had one stock left, he thought about just giving it to her since he wasn't fully used to Dark Pit's strategies. Obviously he didn't want it to be suicidal, but he didn't want to win. He let her hit him with a few Explosive Flames, but let her hit him with a forward smash knocking him off. He didn't really try to recover.

"GAME!" The voice that was not Master Hand yelled. "And the winner is….Palutena."

~0~0~0~0~

It was over, there were a few battles left, but the Smashers said their goodbyes to each other-

=0=

 **"HEY IT WAS NOT OVER!" Viridi shouts.**

 **"Anger issues much…"**

 **"Says the one who started yelling at ME!"**

 **"Okay, so it wasn't over…also I don't understand why I need to be here if you will always interrupt me…"**

 **"To be honest, I actually don't need you. It's just that you were the _only_ one with me when he told us and that I thought it would be more interesting with you in the mix."**

 **"…" Robin was silent. "Really?"**

 **"Yup,"**

 **"REALLY?!" says Robin with her face turning a hue of red.**

 **"So, the next chapter will be told once Robin can get her act together."**

=0=

* * *

 **Oh man, we have learned A LOT (not much) about the back story to this story. Hmm, but sorry to not make you all sad, but I'm ending this Fan-Fic…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SOON. HAHA I tricked you…hopefully not but _you never know._ Anyways REVIEW TIME!**

 **Loveisgold666-Chromtastic that you review every chapter, lol. Again, you make me laugh in a good way :). So, yup in the video I watched, Lucina and Marth didn't like each other, so that's why Marth was so rude to Lucina, however Lucina was overall annoyed. Also, Chrom should get the medal _for being the most over protective father_ of both Fire Emblem and SSBS LOL.**

 **So with that being said, There may or may not be a sequel…don't get your hopes up.**

 **Keep being creative,**

 **~Golden-Lighting~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- This one or the next Chapter WILL BE THE LAST! *GASP* Just Kidding, at this point you all know that I try to be humorous but it never works so yup! Here's chapter 6!**

 **Robin is telling the story.**

* * *

Chapter 6

=0=

 **"Just to let you all who are watching know, it doesn't end here, I don't know why Viridi said that but whatever."**

 **"You know, I'm standing right here…"**

 **"Anyways, so…"**

=0=

It was over, there were a few more battles, but tomorrow was the last day. Most of the smashers already had their last battle, but some had one more. Of course there were a lot of chatter between all the Smashers. One conversation in particular was interesting to say the least;

"Hey, Robin. How was your battle without me?" Chrom asked.

"I was good." He replied.

"Good, good…I just thought that you may have wanted my help, that's all."

"Wait, are you saying I'm not a good fighter unless I have you?!" Robin raged.

"No-no, not at all, were you in the same battle as Lucina?"

"Do you have a problem if I was? Even though I wasn't." He started to not understand what Chrom was getting at.

"No, it's all good…" Chrom's eyes darted in all different directions. _I don't want to leave her with you…for no reason in particular._

"Chrom, I can tell, you DO have some issue. What's the problem with me and Lucina? Hmm?" Robin said, hoping that he'd suck out an answer that he wanted to hear.

=0=

 **"What was the answer he wanted to hear?" Viridi asks**

 **"I'm not sure, I never got to ask him."**

 **"Oh, well I would've thought you'd know…anyways back to the story."**

 **"Oh, so you like me telling the story?" Robin says with a smirk.**

 **"I never said that!"**

 **"Okay, fine, whatever…"**

=0=

"N-nothing, it's just that I want the best for her…" Chrom said sheepishly.

"So, you're saying that you don't want me to be with her?!" Robin questioned.

"What?! You're telling me that you _want to be with her?!_ " Chrom asked.

"Ohh, I get it now. You don't want her to fall in love with me, or anyone at this point." Robin pointed out. Chrom was red with embarrassment. Of course he didn't want his daughter to fall in love, after all she was his little princess. He knew though that he'd have to let Lucina grown up and make her own choices at some point.

"You know what, I don't really care anymore about who she likes or what she does. Lucina is a grown woman now, she can make her own choices." Chrom said biting his lip. He regretted what he said.

"Can I have a word with you, father?" Lucina eavesdropped on the conversation he was having with Robin. Chrom was surprised that Lucina heard the whole conversation he was having.

"Lucina?! When did you get here?!" Chrom said shocked in embarrassment. "R-right, just a moment Robin." Lucina and Chrom went to the corner of the room. Robin was slighting blushing to himself. _If only he knew about Inigo and his flirty ways…_

=0=

 **"So, I see that you've gotten over your 'shipping ways'…" Viridi says.**

 **"You know I did." Robin say with sarcasm.**

 **"Whatever, anyways I need you to go get an item for me, a memory chip please." Viridi asks.**

 **"And you want me to get it, so you can tell the rest of the chapter?" Robin says.**

 **"Pretty much." Viridi agrees nodding her head.**

 **"Fine"**

=0=

"Is there some issue about me?" Lucina asked.

"No, well, you see, you're grown up now and I shouldn't get in your way of the choices you make." Chrom said.

"So you didn't think that I could make my own choices…I see. Well here's one choice that you may not be happy about." Lucina said with a slight smile as she slapped her father on the cheek as a wake up call. "I'm glad you said that." At this point Lucina started to laugh at her father seeing how he was rubbing his face.

"Oww…" Chrom cried quietly. "I guess this is how it will be from now on."

"You bet." Lucina laughed.

The two carried on for a little while, but

Meanwhile…

=0=

 **"CHIFF HANGER!" Robin announces.**

 **"I hate these things, but I guess that's what make them fun." Viridi says.**

 **"Me too but we have to cut at some point."**

 **"Or we could make this an extra-long chapter."**

 **"Don't push it, oh Goddess of Nature," Robin stops her. "Plus we are almost at the end of our story here, we need to keep it interesting."**

 **"True, Crazy Hand's story isn't very long after this. But I feel that this chapter is so short. I wish we could have it longer." Viridi implies.**

 **"Whatever, the next chapter may be our last, IF you want it _extra_ long…"**

 **"YEAH!"**

=0=

* * *

 **So, not much to say; other then I want your guys opinion on if I should make an extra-long chapter or two/three smaller chapters. Anyways with that being said, REVIEW TIME.**

 **Wait no reviews? Oh well, maybe next time...**

 **Keep being creative;**

 **~Golden-Lighting~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-So this may be the last chapter…**

 **Robin is telling the story.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Meanwhile…

Dark Pit (Pit), Pit and Palutena also had an interesting conversation as well.

"So, how was the match Pit?" Dark Pit (Pit) asked him.

"I didn't win." Pit (Dark Pit) responded.

"Oh, so you couldn't keep up with your Goddess there huh?" he smirked.

"Well, actually…" Pit (Dark Pit) said, and then pulled Pitto over close to his ear so Palutena couldn't hear him whisper. "I could, but didn't choose to. I let her win."

"What was that Pit?" Palutena questioned.

"Uhh, nothing…" Pit lied. Palutena gave him a raised eyebrow as she didn't think it was true.

"Pit…" Palutena asked. The angel didn't make eye contact with her. "Ok, if you want to play that game, you'll be the first to encounter _Palutena's Boot Camp_."

"Okay, OKAY! I let you win…" Pit told her.

"Okay then…well that's 50 more push ups."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me right, once you're at _Palutena's Boot Camp_ , you'll be doing 50 more push ups that usual."

"How much is 'usual'?" Dark Pit (Pit) asked.

"100" Palutena said. At this point Pit (Dark Pit) almost fainted. He was the only servant that actually could to push ups, so it wasn't like he was sharing the pain.

"Why? WHY?!" Pit (Dark Pit) asked. Now that he thought about it, it would mean that Dark Pit's muscles would be stronger not his.

"Reasons…" Palutena said vaguely. Dark Pit (Pit) was laughing so hard that his eyes were watering. On the other hand Pit (Dark Pit) was just flabbergasted at everything. He didn't want to be involved in _Palutena's Boot Camp_ what so ever.

=0=

 **"I'm just wondering, how's Pit doing?" Robin interrupts herself as she asks Viridi.**

 **"He's doing fine, back with the story. I need this done soon." Viridi says to her.**

 **"Okay…or maybe because you're starting to get tired of me." Robin says.**

 **"Maybe, anyways you are starting to be annoying…" Viridi trails off.**

 **"So are you…" Robin murmurs.**

 **"What was that?!"**

 **"Nothing, back with the story!"**

=0=

Palutena tried to keep a serious face but just couldn't! She broke down laughing and her eyes started to water up. Wiping away her tears, she said;

"Did you actually think I would do that to you?!" Pit (Dark Pit)'s face goes a shade of red in embarrassment and anger. _Remember, don't get mad at Lady Palutena._ He remembered.

"Anyways, sorry to bug your little chat, but Pit and I really need to find that item again." Dark Pit (Pit) said. It was true that they needed to get that item again before they went home because the item was only going to spawn during the smash tournament. Palutena opened her mouth but was interrupted by a loud scream shouting. "OVER HERE!"

Everyone ran over to see what's going on. However, not everyone actually got there since they were held back due to the tournament being over. Each smasher was rushed off to their mode of transportation back to their "universes". Pit was pushed back but saw what the Mii Swordsman was pointing at, there it was. It was the item that they needed.

"Hey, that's the item!" Pit (Dark Pit) yelled. It did nothing as they were pushed back, the item was getting smaller the further they were pushed back.

=0=

 **"Lack of detail, but whatever…" Viridi trails off.**

 **"Well, sorry, that's how it ends."**

 **"True, I guess but seriously, that's the last thing Master Hand told Crazy Hand told us."**

 **"I know, it's a really bad ending."**

 **"I guess that I'll see you some other time, maybe even be able to melee with you the next time we met."**

 **"Sure-wait what?"**

 **"You heard me right."**

 **"…" Robin is silent. She looks at the camera.**

 **"Are you ignoring me?!"**

 **"Maybe…anyways, it's the end. I hope all who Viridi decides to show this to enjoys it. Anyways, Rob-Out!"**

 **"Ha, Ha, very funny." Viridi laughs sarcastically.**

=0=

THE END!

.

.

.

Wait, just hold on! I'm not done! You (the readers) need to know what actually went on so here it is:

* * *

Viridi got a message from Crazy Hand saying that he needs to see her. She then goes to see him along with Female Robin, who also happened to get the same message. He then told them about what Master Hand told him. Master Hand was on vacation for a bit while Crazy Hand took over for a bit. After the whole story, Viridi decided to make it into a Fan-Fiction video, she asked Robin to help with it, but Robin said 'maybe' so Viridi started and the rest is all told. :)

SOOOOOOO What happens with Pit and Dark Pit still body swapped? Well, there may or may not be a squeal to that…yup.

* * *

 **So the whole Rob-out thing was also from the same website that I got the whole Marth and Lucina thing. So, yup. Anyways REVIEW TIME:**

 **Guest-No Chrom in this one :)**

 **Keep being creative,**

 **~Golden-Lighting~**


End file.
